Demons
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Inuyasha realizes Kagome's bleeding one night... Uh oh. PRE Shippo/Sango/Miroku. OnexShot


Inuyasha watched the fire's light dance on and off of Kagome's face. The more time they spent together the less and less she resembled Kikyo somehow. He sighed, unsure of what to do about the fact he was growing more and more fond of her. Try as he might he could not keep himself from watching over her as she slept. He sat content, alert to their surroundings. It was then he started to notice. It was faint but he was sure of it, he could smell Kagome's blood. His eyes narrowed as his heightened sense of smell locked on to the scent. As he sniffed again his nose could detect other smells, things he couldn't quite place... A certain scent that made him warm inside. He fought the feeling of his blood rushing inside of him and fought his... Arousal? The scent intermixed with her blood seemed to be of her heat.

Confused and concerned Inuyasha leaned forward tentatively as he thought about waking her. She had seemed a little testy these past couple of days, but again she _was_ bleeding. He shook her hip roughly, his ears flattened against his head as the girl began to stir. "Nn.. _Inuyasha_..." she moaned indignantly, her eyes opening into little slits. She sat up slightly and peered into the face of the innocent hanyou. "What do you want?" she asked calmly, perhaps _too_ calm. Inuyasha swallowed hard.

"Uh, Kagome? You're bleeding." He watched all the color drain from the girl's face. _'Something must be wrong!'_ he thought fearfully.

"W-What?" Kagome shrieked as the half demon edged closer.

"Here let me see. Let me make sure you're alright!" Inuyasha fussed, edging closer. Kagome back into the corner of the quaint hut.

"No no! Back!" Kagome commanded, pointing to the ground at Inuyasha's feet. "Boy!" She didn't actually say 'sit' but the cadence and pointing was enough halt Inuyasha, who shivered.

"Don't you dare sit me for trying to see what's wrong with you, you bitch!" Inuyasha roared, frustrated and confused by Kagome's elusive behavior.

"_Bitch_?" Kagome hissed, leaning forward fearlessly in the hanyou's face. He shrank back, deciding he best roll with Kagome's moods so long as the beads of subjugation were around his neck.

"I just want to dress your wound and make sure you're okay." Inuyasha stated. The anger melted from Kagome's eyes and she could see that deep down, the hanyou was concerned about her. '_Now, now... I bet nobody's ever explained a woman's time of the month to Inuyasha... So I guess I have to do the job.'_

Kagome let out an unintelligible noise in her hands as Inuyasha watched on apprehension. "Kagome?" he uttered as she looked up to him.

"It's... Not a wound, Inuyasha." Kagome started with a sigh. Inuyasha sat beside her, giving Kagome all of his attention. Kagome twiddled with the bow on her school uniform. "It's.. Well... There comes a time when a woman can bear children." Kagome began, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"I thought women could always have babies?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, not always. That's why little girls can't get pregnant." Inuyasha thought for a moment and realized he never had a seen a pregnant child (thank goodness) and nodded in agreement. "So when a woman can bear children, her body goes through changes. It begins preparing itself to hold a child should she get pregnant." Inuyasha watched her intently, waiting for her story of child bearing to have a connection to her scent of blood.

Kagome winced, trudging through the awkward talk. "Well... When a woman is pregnant her uterus lines with blood to cushion the baby for a period of about twenty eight days. If she doesn't conceive a child within then... Then the body flushes out the blood and begins the cycle again." Kagome sped up her words at the last part, feeling a hotness on her face. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"So then, where are you bleeding from?" he asked, scratching his head. Kagome blushed an even deeper shade of red as Inuyasha put two and two together. This explained the intermingling of the two smells. He too felt a hot blush spread across his cheeks. "I see. I thought you were injured..." he mumbled, unable to look at Kagome. It all made sense now. Not much earlier, Kagome suddenly needed to find a hot spring and covered herself in all sorts of floral scents.

They were silent a moment before Kagome began to face him. "Didn't Kikyo ever..." Inuyasha winced at the mention of Kikyo's name.

"Some times she was distant from me for a few days. I just took it that she didn't want to see me and gave her space. Makes sense now, kinda." he said, glaring forlornly into the fire. Kagome bit her lip. She hadn't meant to make him think of her.

"Girls get moody, there's a lot of hormonal changes they're going through. It's nothing to take personal." Kagome assured him. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you were so much bitchier than normal. Now I know why." he said absented mindedly as he folded his arms in his loose haori sleeves. He turned to see Kagome visibly fuming, a tiny vein visible on her forehead. "Kagome?" he whispered.

"Grrr... Ssssssssssss-" Kagome struggled to hold back, shaking.

"Uh, Kagome are you shaking? Was it something I said?"He asked, shrinking away from her. He glared as a cheery disposition suddenly displace her angry one. _'I should probably be more cautious now...'_ he thought as she sighed.

"Perhaps I have been moodier because of my period. I try to go home around this time if you'd let me, but I guess I just lost track of time." Kagome said aloud.

Inuyasha looked away, his eyes again boring into the glowing fire. "I just thought you couldn't stand being around me anymore and wanted to go home. You seemed in such a rush." He said quietly. Pain flashed in Kagome's brown eyes.

"That's not it at all, Inuyasha. It's just much easier to manage this in my own time. I'm not tired of you at all." Inuyasha held his breath as he felt Kagome scoot closer to him and lay her form on his. The mixture of her own floral scent, blood, and heat was intoxicating. "K-Kagome..." Inuyasha breathed and Kagome gave a contented sigh and shut her eyes. Slightly aroused, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at the outline of Kagome's particularly swollen breasts. "Hey Kagome?"

"Nnn."

"Does this thing you have make your breasts swell too?" Kagome again turned beat red and leaned up from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Yes!" she spat haughtily, crossing her arms over said breasts. Inuyasha snorted. "I see. No wonder they seemed even bigger than Kikyo-"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Kagome hissed, her finger rigid towards the ground. Inuyasha cowered again but did not slam in to the ground. He watched cautiously as Kagome began making her bed again. When he felt she'd calmed down a little more he spoke again.

"I think I get it now, though. It's kind of like me." Kagome looked up from her sheets and faced the Hanyou.

"How is it like you, Inuyasha?"

"Once every month, I turned into a human just like once a month you go on this 'period.'" After a moment's thought Kagome smiled. "Yeah, we are alike." she said softly as she began contemplating Inuyasha's shoulder as her bed instead. "Except I turn into a human and you turn into a demon-"

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT SIT! **SIT!**"

xx

FIN


End file.
